


千里烟波

by linlinX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	千里烟波

周震南抓了把头发，把手里乱七八糟涂满字迹的纸揉成一团，地板上零散地聚了一堆。 

可能是下雨天室内闷潮，又或者就是不知来由的心情浮躁，他今天状态整个不太好，从起床开始干什么都气不顺。 

客厅传来轻轻的叩门声，虽说艺人是要控制身高和体重吧，心情低落的时候还是需要摄入糖分，周震南说服自己。 

“有人吗？”许久不见人回应，外卖小哥隔着门喊了声。 

“来了。”周震南从床上翻下来，这位小哥的声音有点微妙的熟悉，也可能是脑内播放的幻觉。周震南打开门，抬眼撞进一张意想不到的脸。 

“……张颜齐？”这可能是周震南今年第一次露出这副堪称傻愣的表情，整个走廊都响彻他的嗓音。 

“你啥时候抢的外卖小哥？”周震南接过他手里的珍珠奶茶，杯壁沁出的水珠贴着他的掌心，稍微降点温度。 

“在楼下刚好遇到，就拎上来咯。”张颜齐还是那么一贯懒洋洋的语调，像他此时此刻出现在周震南家门口是一件再寻常不过的事情。 

然而周震南分明记得，昨天晚上微信张颜齐还说自己在上海参加某个品牌商的活动，接下来还有另一场，大概要两三周才有空休息。 

“活动临时取消了，我查了下正好还有票。”张颜齐说。 

周震南摇了摇头，一时竟然不知道该说些什么，每次刚觉得张颜齐是根木头吧，他又能干出这种事。 

他这两天心情都不算好，说不上具体的来由，可能就是青春期激素的正常波动，跟张颜齐聊天都比平时话少。 

张颜齐似乎完全没发现，他说得多就回得多，他说得少也不来主动撩拨。周震南本来有点生气，虽然他半句话没透露，但他就是觉得不用说张颜齐也应该知道自己心情不好，怎么连点表示都没有咧。 

不过张颜齐这段时间日程满成这样，周震南感觉自己有点作的苗头，“作”这个用法也是现学的，之前无聊跟张颜齐一起看了个情感吐槽帖子。他是不明白自己为什么会津津有味看下去，可能因为张颜齐在旁边笑得很起劲。 

他侧身让开，看张颜齐走进来：“你行李箱呢？” 

张颜齐耸了耸肩膀，把另一只手拎的包放到柜子上：“在玲姐车里。” 

“你干嘛？给我送个外卖就走啊？”周震南提高嗓音。 

张颜齐笑了笑：“那倒没有，还能待一个晚上。” 

周震南盯着他，张颜齐也盯回来，两个人站在窗户前面你看我我看你的沉默片刻，张颜齐笑了下，朝他敞开手臂。 

周震南第一反应是向后仰了一下，慢半拍反应过来这是在家里。 

他身体前后晃了晃，终于靠上去，双手揽住张颜齐的肩背，睫毛盖下来，闭着眼睛。 

空调轻微地嗡嗡作响，玻璃窗外天地间连成一片的雨幕，像一层朦朦胧胧的轻烟。周震南听着连绵不绝的雨点敲窗，心情久违浮起昏昏欲睡的平静。 

张颜齐这一路赶得匆忙，洗澡的时候周震南靠在门上，背后贴着哗啦哗啦的水声，手里拿着笔在速记本上划来划去。 

“你几点起啊？”他隔着门问。 

“明天早上七点的飞机，五点吧，玲姐来接我。”张颜齐的回答显得朦胧不清。 

“哦。”周震南犹豫了一下，“那你晚上早点休息。” 

张颜齐半天没有声音，周震南等了会儿，手搭上门把还在犹豫，猝不及防门从里面拉开，张颜齐头发身上滴着水，低头看他。 

周震南呼吸微微屏住，眼神盯着张颜齐伸手捏他的下巴，跟以往的干燥温暖不同，他的手上也都是水，顺着周震南的脖颈直往衣领里流，周震南无意识想躲，刚动了下脖子就被按住了。 

张颜齐眼神对上他的，停顿了一秒，嘴唇压下来。 

有些人比较早熟可能十三岁，有些要到二十岁，周震南不早也不晚，十八岁那年终于弄明白。 

……原来亲吻是这种滋味。


End file.
